saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Zero0
Zero0 é um programa de televisão da Salt Cover que aborda jogos, filmes, campeonatos de eSport, cultura pop e geek. O primeiro episódio da temporada de 2016 foi ao ar na madrugada do dia 22 para 23 de outubro, após o Altas Roças. No início de dezembro de 2016, foi informado pela imprensa que o Zero0 ganharia um quadro no Sedentarismo Espetacular, o que aconteceu a partir de 11 de dezembro de 2016. A segunda temporada estreou na madrugada de 20 para 21 de maio de 2017, no mesmo horário, agora, com 31 episódios. Antecedentes Quiabo Leifert disse que estava 'militando' neste mercado há um tempo e sempre "tentava vender uma reportagem sobre game" para a Cover. Segundo ele, o Zero0 ficou dois anos em pré-produção e é baseado no Manhãgames, que foi exibido no mesmo canal entre outubro de 2014 e janeiro de 2015. No ''site da emissora do programa, foi anunciado que o telespectador poderia participar enviando vídeos e fotos para a produção. Em 2 de novembro de 2016, foi informado que o programa terá uma versão para internet com maior tempo de duração. Exibição No primeiro episódio foi entrevistado o ex-jogador de futebol que virou jogador virtual, Wendell Pira, além das análises dos dois principais jogos do ano, Bottaffé 1 e QUICA 17. Neste episódio, o apresentador perdeu uma partida de video game para o convidado e virou meme. No segundo episódio foi discutido o filme Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them da saga Harry Porta e por ser exibido próximo do Dia das bruxas, foi apresentado o jogo de terror Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location, e de outros gêneros como Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare e Just Dance. Recepção Antes mesmo da estreia, o Zero0 foi criticado em sites que abordam os temas que serão exibidos no programa. Pedro Zambarda em sua crítica para o Drops de Jogos escreveu: "O grande problema do Zero0, no entanto, não é o trabalho de Leifert e sim o seu horário. Rodando de madrugada, a iniciativa soa como uma atitude secundária do Grupo Cover. Sua posição na grade não é de destaque, quando o conglomerado deveria dar espaço para um mercado que movimenta a economia brasileira e forma seus desenvolvedores próprios." Já Willian Voltas do Gameses Academy acha que o horário do programa é certeiro e "muito provavelmente atingirá seu público alvo, a atração visa captar jovens que acompanham o Altas Roças e madrugam noites de sábado para domingo." Paulo Edson do Tecnoveste disse que o "Zero0 é a tentativa da TV aberta de correr atrás do prejuízo por não ter entendido a cultura da internet a tempo." Na análise do Nerdometro foi questionada a "liberdade" que o apresentador disse que ia ter no programa, citando como exemplo o extinto Manhãgames. Folster do Svpdcast disse que entende que o programa é uma tentativa de "sobrevevivência" da Cover, mas "parece teimosia deixar de aderir ao streaming, principalmente para um programa nerd, e ainda acreditar que dá para seduzi-lo a voltar para antigos hábitos." Porém, indo contra o comentário do Folster, o programa foi disponibilizado para streaming. Quiabo Forato ao comentar o primeiro episódio para o Navelinha, disse que a estreia foi "animadora", mas "pela escassez de tempo, acaba se tornando um pouco raso. Quando o programa está ficando bom, ele termina." Na publicação feita pela redação do Antena Crítica diz que a "atração trouxe para TV aberta uma linguagem semelhante as do Youtubers e até mesmo o cenário do programa tem um toque de internet. (...) Restou apenas um pouco de tempo a mais, já que a atração tem míseros 15 minutos." Ronaldo Danone em sua resenha para Meiobit escreveu: "Zero0 não é uma atração ruim, mas não vou incensa-la por esta ser uma das duas únicas opções na rede aberta. (...) O novo programa da Salt Cover peca por ser curto e um pouco perdido. Controvérsia Em 24 de outubro de 2016, Lucas Morais publicou no Teimosos na Web a polêmica da Cover com os youtubers: "Segundo o Youtuber Cauê Corra, (...) a Salt Cover teria conversado há cerca de um ano com vários Youtubers brasileiros do ramo da tecnologia e principalmente de games. O intuito do canal carioca era criar um programa nas madrugadas (...) A atração então foi totalmente pensada e bolada (criada) pelos Youtubers os quais Cauê preferiu não citar os nomes, e logo em seguida, com até o cenário já pensado, a Cover engavetou o projeto e, como todo programa piloto, deixando a atração 'guardada' para que um dia fosse desenvolvida e levada ao ar. Agora, a rede dos Marinho estreou o 'Zero0', apresentado por Quiabo Leifert, com o mesmíssimo formato apresentado pelos Youtubers Gamers meses atrás. Os internautas, ao saberem disso, detonaram a emissora, dizendo ter sido uma atitude errônea já que Quiabo Leifert não é bom nos games, já está no ' The Choice ' e preparado para o 'IBB 17' e os 'Youtubers' que deram a ideia simplemente foram cortados da atração." Audiência A estreia do Zero0 marcou 8.3 pontos no IPOBE de São Paulo, No Recife, o programa teve uma média de 7 pontos no IPOBE e ficou empatado com o Lendários. O segundo episódio marcou 7.1 pontos no IPOBE de São Paulo. Logotipos Zero0.jpg|2016-atual Categoria:Programas da Salt Cover Categoria:2016 na televisão no Brasil Categoria:Programas de televisão do Brasil que estrearam em 2016 Categoria:Salt Cover